


Stuck

by meredithxgreys



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post 15x24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithxgreys/pseuds/meredithxgreys
Summary: Meredith stands there frozen, with her hand still on the glass. She can hear someone calling her name, but she is frozen on the spot.Andrew is willing to give up his career, his life for her. He didn’t even see like he even thought twice about it.





	Stuck

Meredith stands there frozen, with her hand still on the glass. She can hear someone calling her name, but she is frozen on the spot.

Andrew is willing to give up his career, his life for her. He didn’t even see like he even thought twice about it.

She hadn’t spoken more than two words to him in the past week, and here he is giving up everything for her. For something she knew when she was doing it that she more than likely get in trouble for. Yet she did it anyways, and she included Andrew and Alex in her crime.

She feels a pain in her heart knowing that she had ignored him all week, and he still took the fall for her. She can’t help but wonder if Derek would do the same.

All of her feelings for Andrew seem to surface, and a tear slips down her cheek. She wasn’t sure if she loved him, or if she even could love him last week after his declaration, but she knows now if it is not love she is feeling for him, it’s pretty damn close to it. Her heart feels like it’s being ripped from her chest at the thought of losing another person she cares deeply about. And she would be the one to blame. She caused this. All because of one decision.

A hand falls on her shoulder, and she jumps. “Mer, are you okay? What the hell just happened?”

Her hand that was resting on the glass falls limp at her side. Does she even know what just happened? “I-I-I.”

Her breathing is erratic. Even being in a room especially made to be rich in oxygen, she still doesn’t feel like she’s getting enough. She knows she’s probably starting to have a panic attack, and it’s not helping knowing she can’t leave this room and do anything about it.

It seems like anyone close to her ends up dying or leaving. From Derek, to Lexie, to Mark, to George, who have all left her, not by choice. Hell, she even remembers how much the universe hates her because as soon as she started to let Susan in her life, she died shortly later. It seems like no one can truly get close to her and still make it out on the other side unscathed.

There are also the people who have left her. From Cristina, to Izzie, to Callie and Arizona. These hurt differently from the deaths, but they hurt non the less. They are all probably living their best lives, but she wishes she could still be an active part of that. These people know her so well, and they have been through some of her worst moments with her. How much she wishes they were still here.

There’s very few who have been here since she first got here. Those include Bailey, Richard, and Alex. She doesn’t know what she would do without them at this point.

But then there’s Andrew. Who’s been in her life for about five years now. Most of that time he was just an intern or a resident to her, that had changed recently. When she imagines her future, she sees him. At what point did Andrew go from being someone she liked, to someone she thinks she couldn’t be without? Also, why did she let herself get to this point when she knows he will end of dying or leaving her like the rest of them?

She runs her hand down her face trying to process what just happened and all of her thoughts. There had to be a way to get him out of this, there just has to be. No way in hell is she letting someone else slip through her fingers. It’s not happening.

She lets out a breath. “Alex.”

He lifts his head. “Yeah Mer? Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” She shakes her head.

“Can you at least explain to me what just happened? I wasn’t listening to your conversation until you started to yell his name. Then you weirdly spaced out.”

She sighs. “Remember how I put Ellis’ name down on the insurance forms for Gabby’s surgery?”  
“Mer, please tell me you didn’t get caught.” He tenses up.

“I guess so.”

“What do you mean ‘you guess so’?” He questions.

“Well, basically Andrew told Catherine and Bailey that he did it, and that I had nothing to do with it. When he was talking to me, he said it like I didn’t already know.”

“Meredith…” He trails off.

She wipes her teary eyes. “You have to help me figure out a way to help him, Alex. I cannot, I absolutely cannot lose another person in my life.”

He reaches and grabs my hand. “Of course, Mer, of course.”

There are several moments of silence where Meredith tries to think of a way out of this, but her mind keeps going back to his ‘I love you’ from the week before. It was weird to hear someone say it to her again, but at the same time it made her inside melt. It was a feeling she didn’t realize she missed. And if she doesn’t figure something out soon, she’s not sure she’ll be able to hear those words come out of his mouth again. Or that she’ll finally get to say them back without a glass separating the two of them.

“He said he loved me.” She blurts out to Alex.

He glances up at her, and it looks as if he is trying to read her. “Is it a good thing or bad thing?”

“Good. No, bad. It’s both.” She shrugs. “It was kinda nice to hear those words again, but at the same time all I can think about is Derek. Plus, I basically ran out of the room after he said it.”

“Okay, he loves you. That’s a good thing Mer. He’s another person who cares about you, and obviously he’s in deep if he would take the fall for you. He really does care, Mer, and that’s not a bad thing at all. Your village just expanded a little. Also, it’s fine if you aren’t ready to say it back right now. I’m sure he understands that. You will when you are ready, and I’m sure he’ll be overjoyed. Just wait to you are ready though, there is no rush.”

“Thanks, Alex.” She folds her hands in her lap and stares at them.

“You know what we could do,” He pauses, waiting for Mer’s attention. “We could all say we did it, just like you guys did when Izzie cut Denny’s LVAD wire. I doubt they would arrest all of us.”

“That’s actually not to terrible of an idea, but I feel like Bailey would see straight through that. I mean, Webber knew it was Izzie, so I’m sure she’ll know it was me. She knows about Andrew and I, so that won’t help either. But, if we all said we did it, I doubt they would arrest us without proof.”

He nods in agreement. “We just have to hope Gus gets better first, so we can get out of here in time to even do that.”

She glances over at the sleeping kid on the gurney. Amidst her freak out about Andrew, she had completely forgotten the reason she was stuck in here. “Yeah, of course.”

The monitors started beeping like crazy. What perfect timing that little boy had. “Mer, you start bagging him, and I’ll start compressions.” Alex yells, jumping into doctor mode.

She starts squeezing the ambu bag, while Alex pumps on this little boy’s chest. There is nothing else they can at this moment. Her mind floats back to Andrew, who is probably already in handcuffs by now and is being escorted out of the hospital. Tears threaten to spill, but she holds them in as her full focus should be on saving this little boy’s life.

Noticing Alex is out of breath, she decides to switch them. “Here, switch. You need a break.” She pushes him out of the way, and begins compressions. She can feel his ribs cracking beneath her, and she just wishes this little boy will make it.

Alex and Meredith switch again after several more minutes, and finally a rhythm comes back. The both fall into the chairs and try to catch their breaths.

“What if,” Meredith breathes heavily. “What if someone else takes the fall?”

Alex shakes his head. “I doubt that will work, Mer.”

“It has to Alex; we have to do something.” She runs her fingers through her hair. “I mean, it worked when I messed up Derek’s trial.”

“Meredith, that was a whole different situation. I doubt that would work here, because whoever says they did it are going to end up in jail.”

She shakes her head. “We have to come up with something, we have too.”

Alex tilts his head and stares at her for a moment. “You do love him.”

“I do not.” She stares at the door, and wipes a tear that finally managed to spill.

“Meredith…” He starts, but is quickly interrupted.

Webber is tapping on the window, calling Meredith’s attention. She jumps up quickly. “Meredith, Alex, we have lost contact with Owen in the donor. The fog is so thick that there has been a pile up on the highway. How is he doing?”

Meredith glances back at the sick little boy. “He’s okay for now, but he scared us there for a little bit earlier.”

“Good, good.” He swallows, before glancing around him quickly. “Andrew-“

Meredith interrupts him almost immediately. “Is he okay? What is going on out there?” “Meredith, he has been arrested, and he is in handcuffs.” She clasps her hand over her mouth. “But because of the fog, they haven’t left yet. He is in one of the conference rooms.”

She lets out a breath before looking at Alex. “Good, we still have time to figure out a plan.”

“Meredith, that’s not a good idea.” Webber says.

“I don’t care; I care about Andrew not going to prison!” She shouts.

“Meredith, Bailey is already suspicious. She doesn’t think he did it alone. I don’t want you going to prison either!” Webber shouts back.

She would prefer it if either of them didn’t go to prison. That’s all she wants. “We have to help him somehow!”

“Meredith, you aren’t getting out of here anytime soon and I don’t know how to help him.”

“Well figure something out, damn it! Or get me the hell out of here!” Meredith yells furiously.

They have to figure something out. She feels like she just got him and she is already losing him, and she hates that feeling. Plus, she’s pretty sure she’s falling hard for him and she doesn’t want to have to tell him with glass in between them. So, even though she’s stuck, they are going to figure something out. They have too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't am still not entirely sure how they will work this out, so that's why it's so short and crappy. 
> 
> Anyways, the season finale is in a few days and I am not ready, but I'm super excited that Grey's got renewed for two more seasons! Yay! Two more seasons of laughter and tears, and we will get to see Merluca grow!!!
> 
> I more than likely will end up writing a lot this summer because I don't know how I am going to go like four months without seeing these two on my screen! Hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
